


Empty Shells

by hotrodngold (Krystalicekitsu)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Beach Divorce, Character Death, Character Study, M/M, Panicking Charles, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/hotrodngold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens in a second, in half a second, a minute miscalculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Shells

**Author's Note:**

> for the [](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**1stclass_kink**](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/) prompt _I've seen a few fills in which Erik reacts to the death of Charles […] but I would really love to see a reversal of this. I'd love to see how Charles would react to the death of Erik._ Originally posted [HERE](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7761.html?thread=15320913%20-%20t15320913).

It happens in a second, in half a second, a minute miscalculation.

Moira shooting, one, two, three, _bang, bang, ban_ -

"Charles!" But it's just a graze, or not _just_ , and it hurts, the bullet digging, burning, _searing_ through and through his side but it's nothing to watching Erik's control slip, his power shudder and that final bullet-

_bang!_

-slice, bite through Erik's throat, the blood

_redredShawredbloodnononobloodEriknonononono_

tracing down across beautiful skin and across yellow and blu-

" _Erik!_ "

And Charles reacts. No actions, no thought, no plan, just a split second-

_eliminate the threat neutralize target protect protect protectprotectprotectERIK_

and the Agent falls, dead, or as close as can be without her, without her _self_ as he races across sand and Charles would care, would _remorse_ , but Erik, Erik, _Erik!_

"Erik, I- please-" Charles knows he's begging, knows he can't fix this-

_not himself, not his power, need, need- there_

-and Azazel's at his side in a second and-

"C-harles," fingers against his neck, feather-light brush as he's scrambling for the helmet,

_get it off, need to see, need to **know**_

and then it's off and he can feel the damage, gasps against the _knowing_ , mind digging, digging for _more_ , for _Erik_

" _Nonono, Erik, you can't, you can't leave me, please don't leave me_ ," he's whispering or thinking it, can't tell which, can't tell but _please don't leave me_ it doesn't matter because his forehead is pressed to Erik's and he's the only one that should be hearing this anyway-

_i love you don'tleavemeiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_

-mind scrambling for the-

 _bitter happiness_ "Ne- ver though-t I'd hear yo-"- _u say that_

-peace and contentment and-

i love you too

No no no noNONONONO-

" _ERIK!_ "

Charles doesn't register the bodies dropping around him like flies. The missiles exploding near, too near without- without-

Doesn't register the ships floating dead in the water, their crew's like their vessels- empty shells.

Charles only keens, wordless and in agony, on an empty beach in Cuba.


End file.
